


What A Girl Wants

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For her 26th birthday, Ron gives Hermione a gift she will never forget.





	What A Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

AN: written in honor of Hermione's 26th birthday. Title from the song by Christina Aguilera.

 

What a Girl Wants

 

"Ron?"

"For the last time, `Mione, I'm not telling you where we're going."

Ron smiled sweetly at his wife of seven years, the mother of his three sons. As he expected, Hermione narrowed her eyes and shot him a glare she had obtained and perfected from her mother-in-law.

"Ronald Weasley," she said sternly, "you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, trust me."

Ron winked at his sister, who had brought her own children over to play with their cousins while Ron took Hermione out for her birthday.

Ginny rolled her eyes and set to work feeding her youngest, who was only a couple weeks old. After watching her with five kids, Ron no longer flinched when she opened her robes to breast feed.

"Don't have too much fun," she said lightly, a hint of warning in her voice.

"I recall you having plenty of fun on _your_ birthday," replied Ron, grinning.

"Yeah, but my _brother_ wasn't there," Ginny pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hermione. "Harry took Ginny out for a romantic dinner on her birthday."

"Right," said Ginny, suddenly busying herself with the baby and avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"We should go," said Ron, clasping Hermione's hand and guiding her towards the door. "We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Hermione tried again, but there was no breaking Ron. Within seconds, he had side-along Apparated her to the front porch of... Godric's Hollow?

"Ron, why are we at Harry and Ginny's house?"

"You ask too many questions," said Ron with a sly smile.

"I don't like surprises," she said again.

Without responding, Ron rang the doorbell and was greeted by a very flushed-looking Harry Potter. After a smirk at Ron and a nod at Hermione, he ushered them inside to his sitting room and motioned for Hermione to have a seat on the couch.

Ron remained standing just a few feet away from Harry and surveyed the room.

"Looks a lot different when the kids aren't here, huh?" he noted out loud.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but nodded her agreement.

Harry cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together in what would have been a nervous manner had he not still been smirking.

"I've made all of the preparations," he said in a business-like tone, gesturing to a bag that had been placed in the corner next to a rather large potted plant. "So, Ron, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Give me a minute," Ron said quickly before kneeling in front of Hermione and looking up into her eyes. "I love you, `Mione. I'm doing this for you. I want you to enjoy yourself, all right?"

Something clicked in Hermione's brain and her eyes widened as she gained insight into what was about to happen. _That's impossible_ , she argued inwardly. _That conversation with Ginny happened over two months ago, and Ron wasn't even there to hear it. There's no way he -_ they're _\- going to do what I think -_ hope -

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Ron said, "I'm ready," and in one swift motion, Harry crossed the room and cupped Ron's face with both hands to capture his mouth in a full-on kiss.

Hermione gasped with a squeak, suddenly _very_ glad she was already sitting down. Despite her previous internal debate, which she couldn't for the life of her remember at this point, she found herself staring as the two men - her husband and their best friend - deepened the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other.

Ron opened his eyes briefly and turned his head to look at his wife's reaction, his tongue never fully leaving Harry's mouth. Satisfied, he returned his attention to his best friend of fourteen years and prepared to be ravished within an inch of his existence.

Harry lifted his hand to caress Ron's cheek and abruptly forced his attention back on him as he devoured the other man's mouth yet again, his free hand trailing down between them to brush his fingertips along Ron's waistline. 

Harry abruptly broke their kiss and cast Hermione a particularly devious look, lust radiating from his emerald green eyes.

"Enjoy your present, Hermione. It's been years in the making."

_Fin_


End file.
